millershowfandomcom-20200215-history
Maya-Riley Conflict
The conflict between Maya Hart and Riley Matthews began as a friendship in Season 1 and was turned into a conflict in Season 2. Friendship History Season 1 In 'Walking On Sunshine, '''Maya and Riley are leaving the debate when Parker, Zuri and Farkle approach to buy their shirt product, Maya sees Riley and Maya get into an arguement due to Zuri stealing Parker away from her. As they leave, Riley gives Maya a fake smile and Maya grins at her, watching Riley upset. In 'Power to the People, 'Riley and Maya are talking until Lucas asks Riley out and she and Maya discuss what she should say, until Riley says yes, Maya smiles at her. In 'Love Story, 'While Riley is under the influence, she tells Maya she's her best friend and kisses her on the cheek. In 'Let It Go, 'Riley wakes up naked under a blanket, when Maya and Auggie come in to bring her breakfast. Riley asks what happend and Maya shows Riley the pictures with her phone. Riley doesn't remember anything she's doing in the pictures. Maya stars to worry about the talent show, Riley blows the rumors off and tells her that the stupid rumors won't affect their chances of winning at all and if she wins, people will forget the rumors. As they practice the song they're singing, Maya recieves a video and it's a video of Riley being raped by two mysterious boys. At the talent show, Riley comes in all confident with Maya and Emma ready to perform until the video of her assault start to get in her head, which causes her to freeze and bounce off the stage, Maya keeps performing looking worried at Riley. Maya stands by Riley's side until the rumors get to her. Riley is about to get on the subway until Maya pulls her off and tell her people are mad at Riley because of all the males in the school are being labeled raptists. Riley tells Maya she didn't have sex with anyone and that she's 15 years old and nothing happend, Maya doesn't believe this and Riley tells her to leave her alone, and is about to cry. As Riley reveals her raptists, Maya watches them get in the police car. In 'All Night (2), 'Maya tells Riley she doesn't have to be a victim. In 'We Can't Stop, 'Maya, Riley and Emma auditon to be models but only Emma and Riley get in. In 'Heaven Is a Place On Earth 'Emma, Riley and Maya are walking when Riley asks Maya why did Avery change her mind about making her a model, Maya assures her she made a mistake until Riley realizes Maya only became a model because her mom bribed her. Maya asks Emma if her mom would do such a thing when Emma said that she got in the front row of the band concert because her mom "talked" to the instructor. In 'Baby (1), 'Maya watches Riley rehearse for her "Grease" audition and sees reporters are looking for info on her sexual assault trial, however, she doesn't go out with her, just watches. At the trial, she calls out Riley, making Riley upset because she wanted her to lie. When Lucas reads the article, Riley tells him to stop, but Maya disses her by saying she is obssesed with male attention, and she and Emma leave. Conflict History Season 2 In 'Let It Be, '''Riley kicks Maya off the Power Cheer team because she spread rumors off the cheerleaders, breaking Maya to tears. Trivia * Both have liked Lucas. * Maya's first appearance was the same episode as Riley's. * They met in the May of second grade. * They know each other's birthdays **Riley's Febraury 17, 2002, Maya's is on March 10, 2002. Gallery Browse5.jpg Browse3.jpg Browse4.jpg Browse2.jpg Browse.jpg Miley6.jpg MayaChar.png RileyChar.png GMTW4.jpg GMW 38.jpg 243.jpg GMW 23.jpg GMW 10.jpg GMW 28.jpg GMC.jpg GMV.jpg GMW 33.JPG gmc3.jpg GMW 14.jpg GMW 48.JPG Category:Browse Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Miller Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts